The Legend of Zelda: The Tales of Lydia
by artemislurks
Summary: All the events leading up to Hyrule being swallowed up by ocean. After her husband's murder, Lydia is taken captive by the followers of Ganondorf, but discovers King Ganondorf's true intentions. Join Lydia's adventures with the fugitive Prince of Hyrule as the world transforms into chaos and destruction around them. Hyrule is on the verge of demise, but will the gods intervene?


_The gods didn't spare the land of Hyrule and buried It deep under the sea. Torrential downpours of rain washed it all into legend, forcing the lucky ones to flee to the mountain tops. _

It was happening.

Lydia looked at the sky. Thick, ominous black clouds swirled above her in a rage, and a few sparse drops of rain fell on her cheek.

"This isn't right." She murmured to herself, going back into her little cottage where Zeke was stoking the fire. The embers cracked wildly as a strong breeze blew through the open window.

"What's not right?" Zeke said as she sat down on the stool next to him, twisting her long, blonde hair nervously.

"Do you not feel it?" She said. Lightning lit up the dimly lit room. It was too quiet in the village, with the exception of the howling wind that pushed through it. The shutters on the windows jumped and slammed against the wood. The curtain billowed inside, and the flame on the candlestick, which sat on the table, danced a final frantic dance before going out.

There was a pounding on the door that made them both jump. Zeke stood up swiftly, drawing his blade.

"Who goes there?" He demanded through the door.

"Please, it's Karen, she's in labor and we have no water." Came a shuddery voice which Lydia instantly recognized as Mical.

She quickly grabbed a bucket hanging on the wall and pumped it full of cool water, as Mical entered the room. He paced frantically back and forth.  
"Lydia, she needs you." He said. Karen's pregnancy was hard, and the village doctor gave her an ill prognosis. Giving Zeke a kiss on the cheek, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll be back."

Lydia followed Mical closely as the stormed across the small village. Thunder cracked and rolled above them, and the rain began to come down at a more persistant pace. Lake Hylia loomed next to them, the waters were raging as the rain pounded it. Lydia paused for a second as she saw a shadow flicker across the water, but it disappeared instantly as the next strike of lightning flashed.

Karen's labored moans spilled out of the windows of the tiny house in front of them. Summer was ending and the once vivid, beautiful flowers that were planted along the walkway were dead and gloomy.

They entered the warm home and Lydia stood to the side as Miriam, the old nursemaid was at Karen's bedside, wiping off her sweat with a rag.

"There's an ill omen in the air." She mumbled to herself, looking straight at Lydia. She eyed the water bucket in Lydia's hand. "Come child, hurry and bring that over, she has been taken by fever."

Karen smiled feebly at Lydia, her eyes glazed with fever. "You came."

Lydia grabbed a wash cloth and dunked it in the cold water. Wringing it out she smiled encouragingly at Karen.

"You are a strong woman." Lydia said, pressing the cold cloth against her forehead, and she soothed her matted black hair away from her face. Karen sighed in relief, but tensed up immediately as the next contraction hit her.

"Is she okay?" Zeke asked, when Lydia walked back inside her home, hours later. She wrung out her drenched hair into the sink. The storm continued to rage outside. Sinking into the couch, she stretched and sighed, grateful for the hot fire in front of her.

"She and the baby made it okay." Lydia said.

"Thank the gods." He said, sinking in next to her. He wrapped her into his arms and she breathed in his scent. A glint on the table caught her eye. It was Zeke's sword, and it was covered in blood.

She sat up.

"What the hell happened?" She said, panicked.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door, and a woman was shrieking through the door.

"Murderer! You murdered my husband!"

Then came a man's voice.

"Ezekial, you should come out here, we don't want any trouble." Zeke kissed Lydia on the forehead and gave her a warm hug.

"I love you, Lydia." Lydia followed him in shock to the door.

"Zeke? What's happening?" He gave her a parting look and opened the door.

Suddenly, a hand appeared grabbing his shirt and dragging him outside.

"ZEKE!" Lydia yelled and ran out. There was a crowd of people, they all roared as Lydia's husband was forced on his knees. He looked up at the sky, then closed his eyes. The man in front of him grabbed his hair and jerked his head back, exposing his neck to the sky. He then took a long butcher knife, and slashed his throat. His blood splattered the ground and dispersed in the torrential downpour.  
"NO!" Lydia shrieked in grief and ran forward. The crowd cheered in delight.

"JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE!"

"JUSTICE FOR THE LAND OF HYRULE! ALL HAIL KING GANON!"


End file.
